


Meg's Reason

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Murder, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Meg do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg's Reason

All Meg wanted to do was graduate from the stupid college her father made her go to. Why the U of M wasn’t a good enough college, she’d didn’t know, but for senior year she got ripped away from her friends and was given an ultimatum; ‘graduate or be disowned.’ Rat bastard probably got himself into some legal trouble or something. Again. 

So she did the bare minimum, just enough to pass, and everything was going great, until she met him. He wasn’t short, nor was he tall; average and plain, nothing stood out about him save for his accent and a voice that sounded like he had just smoked a cigar.

“Name’s Crowley, love,” he said, dark eyes flicking over her face and low-cut tank top exposed breasts.

“Not interested.”

Thick fingers dropped to her hand as he stood close, “Darling, do I need to have a word with your father?”

Apparently, Meg’s dear old daddy was up to his eyeballs in debt and the way to clear them was through his daughter. And the way Crowley wanted to do things made Meg’s stomach roll. Sex and murder. Sounds like a novel, right?

Meg was far from a blushing virgin, but murder? She didn’t know if she could follow through with that end of the bargain. Some might say her moral compass was broken, what with not having any problems fucking a married man and father of two. But to Meg, sex with married men was… fun. There were no strings attached, no expectations that a boyfriend would never meet; it was simple.

Seducing Dick Roman wasn’t difficult by any means, turned out he had a bit of a reputation on campus. All Meg had to do put on a short skirt, heels, and a low-cut tank; wink as she walked by sucking on a lollipop. Stereotypical man acted with his cock and not his MBA college degree mind.

The first time they fucked was rough, just like she wanted, but she knew he was holding back. There was an edge to him that she could tell he wanted to keep hidden until she was addicted to his cock. And that didn’t take very long. Dick Roman was the best fuck of Meg’s life.

That unknown edge about Dick? Turned out he liked to take things over the edge. Meg had some kinks that she wouldn’t talk about because of how people would look at her, but Dick? Well, let’s just say that Dick liked to kill as he fucked.

The first time he killed Meg was in his office. She had showed up exactly on time wearing exactly what he wanted. Normally, she’d straddle his lap and ride him until she couldn’t breathe, but there was a dark gleam in his eyes as he threw her over the edge of his desk and pounded mercilessly into her. Thick fingers wrapped around her neck, choking the life from her.

Meg had done airplay before, but this wasn’t anything like that. The last thing she remembered was how he snarled, echoing the wet sounds of sex, and then… nothing.

She woke up in her bed, naked, freshly showered, and a note on her pillow.

_Two minutes. Let’s try for three next time.  
-D_

It was then she accepted her role in her father and Crowley’s agreement. Then something happened she hadn’t expected. Dick got wind of Professor Shurley’s… issues and demanded to see his psychiatric file. So, using her employee key card, Meg broke into Doctor Singer’s office and made a copy of the very thick file. He never told her what he had planned or why he wanted it, but then again, she didn’t really ask.

Crowley called the next night, demanding to know when it would be done.

“Relax, British, I got this.”

He huffed in frustration, “Love, if you had this, it would have been done already.”

“And if you really wanted this done sooner-”

“Remember your place!”

Meg rolled her eyes, “Tonight.”

She waited until Susan took her leave for the night before opening the door to his office, “Hello, lover.”

Dick’s head snapped up, a devilish smile pulling at his lips, “To what do I the pleasure, doll?”

Meg shut the door before approaching his desk, “We need to talk.”

“Doll, you know the rules,” he watched her with dark eyes as she moved, her hips swaying hypnotically.

“Don’t you want to hear what I have to say?” When Dick nodded his head, Meg came behind his chair and removed the small dagger from its hiding place. She grabbed a fistful of hair and whispered harshly into his ear, “I’m going to kill you.”

With the blade against his neck, he arched his back, and hissed, “You wouldn’t dare, Meg.”

Her only answer was a kiss to his cheek as she drew her arm back. Blood sprayed out from the wound, hitting the door like water from a sprinkler. With a disgusted groan, she let go of his hair and watched as his head bounced on the desk. “Told you.” She shuddered as she wiped her prints off the handle, setting it on the desk before moving quickly around the room, removing any and all evidence she had ever been in the room.


End file.
